Clash of the Random People
by mysisterthinksimasquijum
Summary: yay this is a second attempt... warning: i wrote it while i ws half asleep.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is the second attept at this story, the first was removed due to the fact it had some ppl in it that werent anime... SOOOO I have rewritten it and i basically fell asleep in the attempt. I hope you find this chapter amusing at least and i hope you guys will leave me a comment. **

**- thankies! **

* * *

Chapter 1

"PIE!"

"CAKE!"

"POP TART!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…BROWNIE!"

"BLONDIE!"

"What?" Starts to make her slow way over to her brown hared friend to her left.

"Not you…" Replied the black hared girl who was sitting to the right of her young blond friend.

"Oh." The blond girl said, moving back towards her original spot on the floor.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm BORED!" The blonde girl said in exasperation.

"Yes Lilly, we heard you the first thousand times." Ruby (the black hared girl) replied.

"Hey Lilly…" Daisy said, "When did you say that your friend was coming over?"

"Today!" Lilly replied happily.

"Yes we know that, but what time today?" Daisy asked, starting to get the feeling that Lilly didn't exactly plan ahead…again.

"…It didn't come up…" Lilly said thoughtfully after pondering it for a moment. This caused the other two girls to groan in despair and put their hands to their foreheads.

"You mean we're sitting here on the cold floor with nothing to do, while we wait for your friend to come over at any given moment?" The two dark hared girls said in unison.

"Well we don't have **nothing** to do, there's a whole storage room full of sports equipment!" Lilly exclaimed, pointing her arm at the back of a stage, located on the far wall of the semi-large gymnasium that they were in.

"Yeah well every sport we've tried to teach you had ended in something breaking!" Ruby explained to the doubtful one.

"That's because you guys are bad teachers! Especially when you tried to teach me baseball!" Lilly retorted.

"**Riight, **that's the reason why we let you put on your own gloves because **you **thought you could handle it!" Ruby shot back.

"It's not **my** fault! Gloves should come with instructions!" Lilly exclaimed.

"The seems go on the **inside!"** Daisy pointed out to Lilly.

"…But then it hurts my hand…" Pouted Lilly, looking at her small sized hand. Daisy just sat in her spot, gawking at Lilly's idiocy. "Besides," Lilly continued, " Why do we **have **to wear the stupid gloves!"

"Those 'stupid' gloves are supposed to give you a better grip on the bat." Daisy explained.

"All they do for me is make the bat fly out of my hand." Lilly replied, half-jabbing herself with her thumb.

"That's because you were wearing them in-side-out!" Ruby said frustratingly.

"Only because **you **made me wear them!" Lilly exclaimed.

"That's **it**! I give up!" Ruby yelled, getting ready to stand up.

"That's what you said when you were teaching me! I never got to actually hit the ball!" Pouted Lilly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We only stopped because you threw the bat across the gym and broke the window." Daisy pointed out once again.

"Yeah well… uh…well you see…err…I'm bored." Lilly said, standing up to join Ruby. Ruby just gave Lilly an evil eye and started to walk over to the stage.

"Where ya goooooin'?" Daisy asked, catching up to Ruby.

"The storage room." Ruby replied shortly.

"…"

* * *

A/N: Yay! the first chapter is done! I know it's short I'll try to make the chapters longer...I was actually planning on having this one longer but i thought this was a good spot to end it. Please leave me a comment, constructive critisim is very much allowed and i thank you for it. Please also remember that this is only my second story on so it may not be the best story ever.

- Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Ruby, Daisy and Lilly arrived at the supply closet door, Ruby flung open the door and peered inside. Startled by the face peering back at her, she screamed.

"**Shhhhh!" **Hissed the tall blond man who was standing in the supply closet. He quickly slammed the door back into position, leaving Lilly, Daisy and Ruby staring in amazement.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked obliviouslypeering over Ruby's shoulder at the closed door. Checking again, Daisy slowly walked up the door and opened it. She stared inside for a few minutes, mouth agape and then slowly closed the door once again.

"That…would be Cloud."

"WOW! I didn't know clouds could take human form!" Lilly exclaimed, totally oblivious that she had just insulted one of the main characters from Final Fantasy 7.

Ding Dong 

It was the wonderful sound of the doorbell that saved Lilly from getting a smack in the back of the head from her friend Daisy.

"I got it!" Daisy exclaimed, running to make it to the front door before the person left.

Daisy flung open the front door and stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at the man who was standing before her.

"Oh… my… God…It's Vincent Valentine!" Daisy exclaimed, turning to face her friends for only a second before whirling around to face Vincent once again.

"Excuse me… But I was wondering if you knew where Cloud might be. I seem to have lost him." Vincent said courteously to Daisy.

"Physically or mentally?" Inquired Daisy, fully serious on the matter.

"…Both…" Vincent replied after a moment.

"Right this way Mr. Dark-Man-Sir!" Lilly said, leading the way to the spot where Cloud was hiding.

Reaching the supply closet once again, they opened up the door, revealing Cloud to Vincent.

"Noooooooooooo!" Cloud screamed, shielding his face with his hand. "Oh… it's just you…" He said, putting his hand back to his side, "are you playing hide and seek too!?" He asked hopefully, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"…No."

"Awe… well then you must all leave! You'll give away my hiding spot!" Cloud said firmly.

"…How long have you been hiding in here?" Daisy asked him, referring to the supply closet.

"HeeHee, I've been hiding in here for **three Days**! I am **SO** pro!" Cloud's remark was the last straw, Lilly burst out into hysterics, causing everyone else to hold there own in… just cause you know, Lilly sure doesn't need to be encouraged.

"**HA I'VE FOUND YOU! I'VE FOUND YOU AT LAST! BWAHAHAHA!" **

"Awe man, I told you that you'd give away my hiding spot." Said Cloud disappointedly. "…Wait a minute… It's hide and seek **tag! **You have to catch me first!" Cloud zipped out of the supply closet, through the small crowd of people and straight to the emergency exit door, Sephiroth right on his tail, hair flying wildly behind him.

"…That…Was Sephiroth… Wasn't it?" Daisy asked, still dazed from getting a whack of long silver hair in her face.

"…Yes." Vincent replied, shaking his head slowly. He sighed, "Well I guess I should get going before I lose them again… Thanks for physically finding Cloud for me…" He then started walking out the same way as Cloud and Sephiroth, following them as best he could.

"That was strange…" Ruby said, voice full of shock and awe.

"…His hair is pretty…" Lilly replied, smiling to herself as she remembered Sephiroth's well-kept hair.

The last thing the three girls heard from outside before they closed the emergency exit door, was Sephiroth exclaiming,

"HA I GOT YOU! NOW TURN AROUND AND COUNT TO 100!"

* * *

A/N: yay! hee hee well i hope you liked this chapter, since i didn't get any reviews for last chapter i dont have any responses...so yeah I'll try to update soon.

byee


	3. Chapter 3

Well here comes chapter 3! sorry it took so long i got stuck on writers block... it's still a short chapter but it's better than nothing ill try to update soon

* * *

The next morning, Lilly, Daisy and Ruby were all sitting downstairs in the kitchen, eating their breakfast. Lilly, poking her chocolate chip pancake, suddenly screamed, "AH!!! The pancake is staring at me!"

"That's because you insisted on making a smiley face in it with chocolate chips." Ruby explained, swallowing a piece of her own pancake.

**_Ten Minutes Later_**.

"AH! It winked at me!"

"Lilly. You ate one of the chocolate chips." Daisy said, eyeing Ruby warily after seeing the small twitch at the corner of her eye.

"No I didn't! I swear I ate no chocolate chips!" Lilly exclaimed.

"That's it! I saw you pick the chocolate chip out of you're pancake and…What the hell is in your nose." Ruby yelled.

"Nothing!" Lilly said shortly, putting her hand up quickly under her nose.

"Oh my God it's dripping down your hand!" Daisy exclaimed, walking quickly around the small kitchen table to get a better look at Lilly's nose.

"Oh… That's where I put my chocolate chip." Lilly said happily, trying to look down at the small trickle of chocolate that was coming from the melting chocolate chip in her nose.

Ding Dong 

Lilly heard the sound of the doorbell and gasped, "Maybe they want a chocolate chip!"

"Lilly! **No!" **The two dark haired girls yelled, running to catch up to Lilly. Lilly had finally arrived at the front door when the visitor had rung the doorbell a second time. She opened to door and stood happily in the doorway, looking up at the tall man in front of her.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully, smiling up at the man.

"Well hello there my molecule sized little blonde companion." The visitor greeted, flicking his long blonde hair behind his broad shoulder. Hearing- and recognizing- the deep, but slightly pompous voice, Daisy screamed and hid behind Ruby.

"Oh great mother of holy freaking mother f-ing God!" Daisy whispered quickly from her hiding spot behind Ruby as she made the cross sign on her chest.

"What's up with you?" Ruby questioned with interest as she watched Lilly and the new arrival in fascination.

"**Please** do not tell me that I saw who I think I saw!" Daisy whispered back in answer to Ruby's question.

"Uh… Who is it that you think you saw?" Ruby replied, turning her head slightly so that she could whisper to Daisy more easily.

"A very tall blonde man who is wearing odd clothes and has a pink sword sheath on his belt." Daisy replied, ever so slightly calmer than earlier.

"Oh… Well I then I guess you did see who you thought you saw… Who **is** he by the way?" Daisy had finally come out from hiding behind Ruby and was now standing next to her with her back towards the door.

"**That…** is Allen Schezar… From Escaflowne…" Daisy said, slowly turning around to face the doorway – and the man in it.


End file.
